


The Love In His Eyes

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompts, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Cisco and Harry fight all the time, But Harry still likes to show his love for the younger man whenever possible





	The Love In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendsofSnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt off of "Ways to say I love you." Prompt 27 submitted to me by SnarkySnartes on tumblr: "A taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips"

When Cisco and Harry got together they both agreed that when they were at Star Labs to keep it strictly professional, Yet Harry would always managed to sneak some sort of affection in one way or another, whether it be when they’re alone in Cisco’s Lab or If they stand too close to each other. Today however was different. Before work the two men had a small argument and it ended up with Harry leaving Cisco’s apartment in a fury. 

When Cisco had arrived at Star Labs, His lover was already there. Harry looked up briefly then went back to his work. Knowing Harry still needed time to cool down cisco placed a cup of coffee and a muffin in front of him then went to his lab.  

“You got ash all over my suit!” Cisco says to Barry later that day. 

“Cisco it’s been 4 years, It’s my suit.” Barry says

“I’m sorry who keeps making you suits? That’s right I do!, So until you start making them their my suits!” Cisco retrots back as he goes to grab his cleaning materials.

 Out in the corner of his eye, he sees Harry leaning against a pillar an eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at his lip as Harry looks at him with love in his eyes.

Cisco blushes softly as he turns away from his lover’s eyesight and down the hall to his lab. Harry may still made at him but Cisco knew Harry loved him with everything he had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short I know, But i wanted to start uploading the prompts i receive on tumblr onto here so i decided this would be the first one I upload. 
> 
> My tumblr: http://iamnotthrowingawaymyship.tumblr.com/
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed
> 
> Longer one shots coming soon thank you for bearing with me as I try to get over a month long writer's block. 
> 
> Have a lovely day! 
> 
> ~Rascal


End file.
